Bombs Away
by xXxrouxXx
Summary: "Honey, were you making bombs again?" -The conversation with Greg's mom after the lab explosion. One-shot only. Post 3x22 - Playing with Fire. Sorry for the cliché title, it can be changed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, CBS does.**

"Honey, were you making bombs again?" Greg winced when he heard his mother ask that. He didn't like the judgemental tone that was laced with concern, in a way that should not have come across as motherly.

"No, mom, I wasn't making bombs." He told her slowly.

"So your lab just so happened to explode?" She said judgementally, not even sounding in the least ashamed of what she was assuming.

"Mom, I haven't touched anything remotely explosive that wasn't case related in over five years." Greg said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I find that hard to believe, this is the seventh time you've been in an explosion and that is seven times too many, are you sure you're not up to anything illegal. Because if you are, I will do what I did last time." She threatened.

Greg froze, that would _not_ be a good idea, "Mom, there is no need to call the police! I am not a terrorist!"

She let out an unimpressed scoff, "Well, your papas always saying that as well, but look at him, he managed to blow up the whole town's hall."

"There was no-one in it mom, and I helped if you remember correctly." Greg said in exasperation.

"Yes, but you were too young to be aware of your actions."

"Mom, I was, like, seven."

"Too young!" She shouted down the phone, clearing not happy that Greg was talking back to her.

Greg growled, "Look, mom, if you're just going to lecture me on bomb making then I will hang up."

"How did it happen?" His mom suddenly asked.

"How did what happen?" Greg asked, momentarily confused.

His mother snapped, "You know full well what I'm talking about!"

"I left an unidentified liquid by a hot plate." Greg lied, it sort of was true, an unidentified liquid _was_ left by his hot plate.

"What was this unidentified liquid?" She asked suspiciously.

Greg almost laughed, that was the most pointless question ever, he scoffed and said with as much sarcasm as possible, "I don't know, it was unidentified."

"Don't you take that tone with me Gregory!" She warned angrily.

Greg was getting annoyed by his mom's tone and pushed his palm against the wall to stop himself from screaming down the phone at her, "Look mom, there was an explosive substance, by my hot plate, it exploded." He said with a steely calm.

"How could you be so reckless?" She asked almost hysterically.

"Reckless?" He scoffed, "I was doing my job mom!"

"Yes, your job. Which is what again?" She said with sarcasm.

Greg clenched his teeth, "You know full well what my job is."

"So, how are you managing to make bombs with police officers breathing down your neck?" She demanded with a quavering voice.

"For the last time, I'm not making bombs!" Greg said heatedly, his anger growing.

"Gregory, do not lie to me!" She said, her voice sounding hurt and confused as well as angry.

Greg punched the wall; he paid for it though pulling at his already damaged skin, causing him to hiss in pain. "I'm not lying." He managed to say down the phone.

"Greg, I do not wish for you to be hurt. If you are opening yourself to pain, then I need to put a stop to it, even if it hurts me." She said, her voice shaking so badly it made him wince.

"Mom!" He moaned, trying to get her to stop with her train of thought.

She made a weird noise and then muttered, "I'm calling your boss."

"MOM!" Greg shouted finally losing it. He didn't want to shout, but obviously she wasn't going to get through to her any other way. He opened his mouth to continue shouting at her when there was something that sounded like a sob from the other end of the phone and Greg immediately regretted shouting at her, he ran a hand up his face and through his hair, "Look, mom, I'm not making bombs. I promise."

A sniff came down the phone line, "I just don't want you getting hurt, Honey."

"I don't really want to get hurt either mom."

His mother laughed, "I know that, darling, I do. I just worry about you so much, living so far away. If something happens and you're just too far away and I can't help you…I don't want that to happen. I lost your father to some stupid explosion; I don't want to lose you."

"Dad was stupid; he caused his own death by fire because he was trying to be cool with the wrong people. I'm to smart for that mom." Greg said with a slight frown, his mom never pulled the 'You're father died' card, mainly because she hated him…

"For your fathers faults he did have the ability to cheer me up after a bad day, just like you can." His mom told him.  
>Greg sighed, "Sorry mom. If I promise not to get blown up again will you hold up on calling the police and my boss?"<p>

"I'll think about it, you may need to promise me chocolate, flowers and a visit as well." His mom said, with a hint of humour.

Greg laughed quietly, "Yeah, I promise that to. I got some time off, I can come down."

"I expect you in at least eight hours, two days at most." She joked, or at least Greg hoped.

Greg grimaced, "Well, it takes at least two hours on the plane mom, I haven't even got a ticket or a bag packed."

"Get one of those last minute tickets." She ordered.

Rolling his eyes, Greg said, "Yeah, sure mom."

"Good, now I expect you soon. Call when you get to the airport and I'll collect you. Don't forget my flowers and chocolate. Bye Honey." And with that she hung up.

**Confused? Me too! Basically I wrote out the conversation before I went to sleep but when I woke up I was _completely_ confused as to what I was talking about, so I've just had to guess which one is which and what means what. **

**If you're wondering why Greg used to make bombs, look at 'A la Cart' in which he tells Nick that when he was younger he made bombs, little bombs. Also in 'Fannysmakin'' He tells Grissom that his mom was over-protective when he was a kid, because she only had one child, is that the only reason?**

**Also, he doesn't talk about his dad when he mentions his parents, only his mom, so I put him in an explosion and killed him off, mwahahaha. xD**

**All bad grammar and spelling is because I have been with German people for a while and so my English is a little so-so at the moment.**

**Any chance I get some reviews on this one? Admittedly my other two CSI fics leave a lot to be desired, I.E. they are crap, but I would like a review, even if it's a flamer! xD**

**xXxrouxXx**


End file.
